


Insert Cat Pun Here

by bretelgeuse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretelgeuse/pseuds/bretelgeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't tell if T'Challa was fucking with him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Cat Pun Here

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I'm really really really new to the whole fan fic thing. So. Yeah.

Sam couldn’t tell if T’Challa was fucking with him or not.  
  
It wasn’t like the guy didn’t have a sense of humour or anything; he’d proven on more than one occasion that he was almost - almost - as funny as Sam himself. But _this_? This was just so close to something that could easily be real, and Sam didn’t know what to think.  
  
The first time it happened was on a Saturday night. T’Challa and Sam were pressed together on the sofa, Sam’s head pillowed on T’Challa’s chest, T’Challa’s hands sneaking under Sam’s shirt to trace words in a language Sam didn’t understand. It had the makings of a night that made Sam think _this, this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, this is literally fucking Heaven._  
  
That was when, suddenly, he felt it; a light rumble in T’challa’s chest, crawling up his throat into a low, gravelly hum. The noise dragged on, faded, then started again.  
  
It took Sam all of two seconds to realize T’Challa was purring.  
  
Sam knew he should have just spoken up right then and there; gotten it out of the way; nipped it in the bud. But everything was some kind of perfect and Sam couldn’t run the risk of doing anything that might spoil it - especially not for the sake of finding out if T’Challa was playing a joke.  
  
For all Sam knew it was just a one time thing.  
  
He quickly learned how wrong that was.  
  
All he had to do was cuddle with T’Challa long enough and before Sam knew it he was purring again, that rough hum that Sam was maybe starting to adore. It made him think less and less that T’Challa was playing some kind of cat joke; that it was just what T’Challa did when he was comfortable and content.  
  
When he felt he was safe.  
  
That, and the delicious irony of a man called the Black Panther doing something as cat-like as purring? That spoke for itself.  
  
Only a week had passed when T’Challa was sitting at Sam’s dining table, scribbling in a notebook and humming an unfamiliar tune. It was just another small moment out of dozens that made Sam think _this_.  
  
“Something on your mind, Samuel?” T’Challa asked without looking up.  
  
Sam smiled. “Actually, yeah”  
  
That had T’Challa’s attention. His pen stopped mid word and his head shot up, attention narrowing in on Sam. But Sam was still smiling, relaxed, and happy. That alone seemed to calm any worries T’Challa might have had. “Tell me.”  
  
He didn’t hesitate to push himself away from the counter and cross the room to stand in front of the other. There wasn’t going to be any dancing around the issue; Sam wasn’t that kind of man.  
  
“You purr.”  
  
Slowly, T’Challa tilted his head. Fucking adorable, Sam thought, fighting a gap toothed grin.  
  
“Not an actual purr,” Sam went on “more like a hum. But, it sounds like a purr, man.”  
  
T’Challa leaned back in his seat, dark gaze finding Sam’s.  
  
“I don’t mind. It’s cool, I just-”  
  
“Cool?” T’Challa interrupted, exhaling. It was almost a laugh.  
  
Almost.  
  
Sam ignored it. “Look, I’m just asking because I wanted to know if you were dedicating yourself to some kind of joke or not. That’s it.”  
  
He raised a hand, then let it drop back down to his side. A signal that he was done.  
  
T’Challa smirked. “A joke.”  
  
Sam stared back evenly until T’Challa’s smirk gave way to a toothy grin.  
  
“Oh fuck you, man.” Sam huffed, posture sagging. T’Challa’s smile only brightened as he stood, pulling Sam close by the hips. Sam didn’t resist. “That’s a shitty joke.”  
  
“Not a joke, though I do find it funny.” T’Challa pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead.  
  
“...So, what you’re telling is that when the big black cat is content, he literally purrs?”  
  
T’Challa didn’t respond to that in words, instead humming - purring - to answer Sam’s question.  
  
Sam chuckled, hand smoothing up T’Challa’s chest.  
  
_Yeah_ , Sam thought. _This_.


End file.
